My Not So Ordinary Life
by MissWholockinian
Summary: The same house, the same family, the same life, and the same boring routine, over and over, every day of her life. When Talia wishes for a new life, she never thought she'd get it.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Talia Roberts, and I have the most boring life on the planet. At least, it was the most boring life on the planet. I never thought this sort of thing happened in real life. Aliens? They don't exist, right? Wrong. They are very much alive. And all those stories you see on the T.V. about aliens, they are very real. This is the story of how I met _him_. This is the story, of how I met the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Talia's POV **

_beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

" Hng.. Five more minutes. " I mumbled, as my alarm clock went off, telling me I needed to get up. I then proceeded to push the 'snooze' button and fall back asleep.

" Talia! "

I awoke with a start to my mom yelling my name.

" Talia! You need to get down here! The bus comes in five minutes! " she continued.

' Five minutes? ' I thought ' Crap. Not again. I must have hit the off button, not the snooze button. ' I then quickly scrambled through what has become my usual routine, of hurriedly getting dressed, rushing through my make-up, and skipping breakfast, before grabbing my lunch money and running to catch the bus before it left.

Today I made a new personal record, so I had a minute before the bus came. I decided to use the minute to walk to the bus stop, instead of running. As I walked I observed my surroundings, seeing as I don't get to do that often. I noticed that the neighbor's dog had gotten loose again, as there was a loose leash staked to the ground in her yard. As I walked past the park I noticed a mysterious looking trashcan thing with a plunger and whisk sticking out of it, like arms.

' Hm, must be some of that weird modern art that they've started putting everywhere. ' I thought, before getting into the bus, which had arrived as soon as I got to stop, and then not giving the trashcan another thought.

" Hey Talia! Sleep late again today?" Kylie asked, probably because I hadn't done too well of a job hiding the dark circles under my eyes. She was a very observant person. Almost like Sherlock Holmes. Now, Kylie is my best friend, she has been since kindergarden. I always sit with her on the bus.

" Yeah, I accidentally hit the off button instead of the snooze button today. " I told her.

" Excuses excuses. What was it yesterday? Ah yes, yesterday you couldn't find your make-up. And the day before you didn't have any clean pants, so you had to execute the smell test on all your jeans. "

" Hey, I'm not making this up! You know I'm not that creative of a person! "

" True, you couldn't paint your way out of a paper bag. "

" Hey! "

" Well it's true! C'mon, you know it's true. Admit it! "

" No it's not! You remember that time I got a C- in art? "

" Don't use that excuse on me! I know that you bought that from a garage sale, didn't you. " When she said that she said it more like a fact then a question. She then stared at me anticipatingly because she knew there wasn't a way I could get out of this.

" Hey look! " I shouted. " We're here! " I never thought I'd be so happy to see school. In fact, I never thought I'd be happy to see a school at all. I darted out of the bus as it pulled up, as to avoid her question/statement.

" YES! SAVED BY THE BELL! Well, sort of, anyway. " I yelled as I ran across the school yard and into the school. Thankfully I had a different class then Kylie to start with, so I could avoid her question hopefully long enough for her to forget it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor's POV**

" It's okay, old girl. " I said, as I soothed my TARDIS. " It was just a bit of turbulence. "

I was flying through the Stellion Galaxy, or the Milky Way Galaxy, and I had drifted into the astroid belt.

_" BANG! "_

I winced as I heard a loud bang on the exterior of the TARDIS. It must have been an astroid. She then started making horrible groaning noises, and all of a sudden, I stopped moving.

" Oh no. " I said, for I was crashing. " C'mon! Not now! You've made it through worse then this. Why are you crashing? " As I drifted, no fell, through space I noticed that, thankfully, I was headed towards Earth.

" Well, that's a plus. At least I'll crash on Earth. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Talia's POV**

As I raced into my seat in room 4B I got out my phone and updated my status on Twitter. ' Just got to class. Love you followers! Mwah! ' As I hit ' tweet ' I realized how dull that made me sound. Unfortunately, I didn't know how to delete tweets off, so I was stuck with that tweet. The teacher, Mr. Dull and Boring, as everyone called him behind his back, came into the room, so I had to put up my phone.

" Okay class," he said in his monotone voice that earned him his nickname. "Today we'll be learning about bla bla bla..." he droned on, but my brain just tuned him out at that point. When am I going to use 23X - 41Y + 2(84 • {493 - [-12]}) = Y50 + 71X in real life?

I fell asleep. And got in trouble for it. Why can't my first class in school just be ' The Art of Sleeping ' or something? I get an A+ in that. Anyway, I got detention. Then it was on to advanced biology, and we had to dissect frogs. At least my frog didn't have a hammer like Peter's did. I'm shocked he was even here. He misses more classes then I do. I'm talking about Peter, not the frog. Of course I'm also talking to my self, so why do I even have to clarify? Anyway, after freaking out about the frog guts, and getting ANOTHER detention, it was on to history. I actually like history, so I didn't groan like everyone else when the teacher said that we had to read up to page 43 in our history books tonight.

History sped by, and I didn't get a detention, who knows how, but then the lunch bell rang and I'd see Kylie again. Hopefully, she forgot her_ you know what. _

" Hey Talia! " Kylie shouted, trying to get my attention in the halls.

" Yes? " I replied, worried what she was going to ask.

" Did you hear about Jimmy? "

" No, what happened? "

" Well, he had gym first thing in the morning, and he didn't get any sleep. Ya'know, that sounds a lot like someone I know. "

" Just get to the point Kylie. "

" Okay, anyway, he had to climb the rope, and when he got halfway up it, he fell asleep! "

" No way! "

" Yes way! had to find a ladder to get him down and everything! " At that point, Kylie and me burst out laughing, because of the thought of doing something heroic. He was the most unheroic person I've ever known. In fact, he actually **helps **the bullies beat up the other kids in gym. I don't know how he keeps his job.

After we got our food, we sat down at our table, which we usually had to our selves.

" So, how many detentions do you have? " Kylie asked me.

" How did you know I had detention? I mean, what detentions? "

" Oh, come on Talia, you always get at least one detention before lunch. "

It was true, I usually did have at least one detention when I got home. " Hf. I've got two. One for falling asleep in math, and the other for freaking out at the frog guts that I had to dissect. "

" Ah. Speaking of guts, how would you like to trade my mashed potatoes, which, frankly, look like guts, for your green beans. I'm on a diet. "

" You know what my answer is. I love mashed potatoes! "

When we finished eating I had to go to gym. " See you, Kylie! " I called as I prepared myself for . He couldn't be in too good a mood after saving Jimmy.

I was right. He was in his worst mood ever. He made us run laps, climb the rope and rock wall, and do crunches. And he found a way to give me detention. I was his least favorite student, so I got more detentions from him then anyone else.

Over all, I had gotten four detentions at the end of the day from various reasons. So, I headed to the detention hall to wait out my detentions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Doctor's POV**

**_Crash!_**

" Sometimes I think you crash because you're bored " I told my TARDIS as I crawled out.

I had crashed in a forest on earth, and I needed to let her rest for a while.

I licked my finger, and tested the air, to find out that I was in Angelina Texas, near a school, on the date March 16, 2013.

" What? England wasn't good enough for you this time? Anyway, why'd you pick this year? It's a rather boring year. " I said to no one in particular. " I always liked 1963. "

As I walked through the forest, I noticed a funny, almost disturbing, and rather familiar smell.

" It couldn't be, could it? No, that's not possible. But, then again... " I trailed off, then I raced off to find where the smell was coming from. " Allons-y! "


	6. Chapter 6

**Talia's POV**

Detention. The worst thing since sliced peanut butter and jelly. And I had four to sit through.

After I had sat through three of my detentions, I was the only person left.

" It would appear that I'm the trouble maker of the school. " I said, thinking aloud.

" Shhhh! " the teacher, , shushed me. " It's called detention, not laugh and play, for a reason, Miss Roberts. "

" Fine. Stop being such a worrywart. " I said, but only in my head, so I wouldn't be shushed again.

" I'm going to take this letter to the principal, and when I come back I better find you in your seat. " said , as she walked out of the room.

" Huff. Well, it's not like I was going anywhere. "

**_CRASH_**!

" What was that!? " I yelled, jumping up to see.

I ran out the room to find where the crash had come from. I figured it must have come from the forest, because there would be alarms going off if it had come from a wreck, or from a burglary.

As I ran through the forest, I noticed a stream of smoke coming from the left of the trees. I then switched directions to follow the stream. When I came to the end, all I found was a little blue box, and a funny man standing outside of it. He seemed to be _talking_ to it. ' He must be one of those psycos always hanging out around the school. ' I thought. I turned away to go back to detention, before I noticed what he was saying.

" Sometimes I think you crash because you're bored. "

' What does he mean crash? ' I thought. This seemed a lot more interesting then detention. Then again, almost everything was more interesting then detention. Like candy, and video games, and T.V. and sleep even. Mmm. Candy. I awoke from my thoughts to see the man running off in the direction of the the park. I decided to trail him, to see what he was doing.

It turns out I'm not good at trailing people, because as soon as I started to, he swung around and called out," You there! The one trailing me! " So, I had to show myself.

" Hey. " I said, sheepishly.

" I don't believe we've had proper introductions. I'm the Doctor. "

" The Doctor? Doctor who? " When I said this, he started smiling, like it was some kind of inside joke.

" Just the Doctor. "

" Oh. Well, I'm Talia Roberts. " I don't know why I gave him my last name as well, I mean, he's must be some kind of psychopath if he calls himself ' The Doctor ' and talks to blue boxes like they're alive.

" Talia. What a beautiful name. "

" Thank you? " I said, because I now wasn't sure what to make of him.

" I've got to go. I _think_ there's a Dalek in that direction. " He said, before running off back towards the park. I ran after him, because, yet again, this was still more interesting then detention.


	7. Chapter 7

When we stopped running, we were at the spot where I saw the trashcan thing. The Doctor then proceeded to pull out a fancy metal stick, and wave it around.

" Hm. That's weird. " I said, not really talking, more thinking aloud.

" What's weird? " the man, well, The Doctor, asked, twirling around to face me.

" It's nothing, really. There was a new piece of mordern art here earlier, and now it's not here. "

" What did this ' modern art ' look like? "

" Somewhat like a trashcan, with a plunger and whisk sticking out of the front. " When I said that , the Doctor started to look a little worried.

" I've got to get back to the TARDIS to scan the area... "

" What's a TARDIS? Is it that box you were talking to? "

" She's not a box! "

" She? "

" Yes, well, would you like to see? "

" Umm... OKAY! " I don't know why I yelled, but I got really excited all of a sudden.

The Doctor took off back towards the box, and I ran after him. When we got there, I noticed that it wasn't smoking anymore.

" Allons-y! " he yelled, as he ran into it.

" What? You expect me to run into a teeny-tiny box with a mad man? "

" Well, yes actually. " he said, poking his head out.

" Okay... "

I saw the last thing I expected when I stepped in. " It's... it's... it's bigger on the inside! "

" Why yes it is. "

" But but that's not possible! I've got to be dreaming. " I then proceeded to pinch myself.

" Ow! Okay, not dreaming then. Am I hallucinating? " I asked the Doctor.

" No, you're not hallucinating. Now, I've got to scan the area for any signs of alien life! " he said, while running to a big thing in the middle of the room, covered in switches and knobs, levers and other mysterious things.

" Aliens? Are you an alien? "

" Well, from my point of view, you're the alien, but yes. "

" But you look human. "

" No, you look Time Lord. We came first. "

" Oh. "

' So, I'm standing in a box that's bigger on the inside, with an alien. Wow. I am definitely going insane. ' I thought.

" AHA! " the Doctor yelled, scaring me from his sudden outburst.

" I've found the Dalek! And I'm neba sayn tat again. " he said while trying, what I'm assuming, to scrape his tongue clean.

" So, you're probably thinking you're going insane, from the look on your face. I can prove to you that you aren't. You see, this ' box ' isn't just a box. It's actually my spaceship. " he explained.

" Oh sure. And I bet it can travel through time too. " I remarked, rather sarcastically.

" Actually, it can. "

He then started messing with all the things on the control panel, or whatever the circular thing is, and I heard a horrid groaning and creaking sound, like someone left the brakes on. He then walked over to me, and gestured towards the door, as if he wanted me to look outside.

" I bet you a dollar that we'll still be in the same place. " I said, walking over to the door.

" Then you would lose that bet. " he replied.

When I opened the doors, I didn't try to hide my shock.

" We've moved? How is that possible? "

" Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. "

" Are those even words? "

" Sure! They were made for me. Literally. "

" Needless to say, I believe you now. "

" Well then, we've got a Dalek to catch! " he said before grabbing my arm and pulling me in a random direction.


	8. Chapter 8

I figured out that he was pulling me towards George's Arcade, and as we raced through the streets I realized that my life was no longer boring.

" So, what's a Dialect? "

" Dalek. "

" Right, so what,'s a Dalek? "

" It's a horrible creature engineered with only hate left, and it's purpose is to get rid of everything that's not like them. " The Doctor explained.

" So, that's bad that one is here, right? "

" Yes. Imagine the worst war machine you can. Got that? " I nodded my head to show I did. " Good. Now, imagine thousands of those packed into one teeny tiny package rampaging around destroying everything in sight. "

" That's what a Dalek is? " I asked, horrified that anyone would ever want to make that.

" No. A Dalek is much worse. That machine that you imagined, well, a Dalek could destroy that in one minute. "

" Wow. So, you're going to stop it, right ? "

" That's what I'm here for. "

As we approached the arcade, I remembered all the strange times I had spent here with my friends.

_I_ _drove up to George's Arcade with Kylie and Mara. In front the movers were putting in a few new video games. " Galactic 3 " and " " I would have to play those later. We all walked in, and I ran in to go to my favorite game. I put in a quarter flipped to the game's high scores, and I was shocked and mildly disappointed to see someone had taken my place._

_" Who does this ' TinyPlaya358 ' guy think he is, stealing my spot? " I asked. Mara walked over to me and replied,_

_" Oh, that's me. I had nothing to do yesterday, so I decided I was going to get the high score. "_

_" Hm. Congrats then! But that's MY spot. Never take it again. " I warned her. She put up her hands in a sign of peace then walked over to play " Indy Heat ". I played for a while till I got the high score again. But suddenly I had to go to the bathroom, so I walked over to to the Ladies' Room and as I was washing my hands when I was done, I saw a strange light flash from behind the wall sized, floor length mirror. I walked over to it and found that it was hinged, like a door. I pulled on it and it swung out, revealing a long and narrow corridor. I stepped in, and the glass slammed shut behind me. I walked down the path, which looked like it had been dug out. I got to the end, and I saw yet another door blocking my way. I cracked it open, and peeked out, to see a man with a bow tie, and a tweed-looking jacket. He was talking to something. I opened the door a bit further to see several metal men, who didn't seem too friendly. The man continued to speak._

_" And NEVER come back! " He yelled, about to push a big, red button sitting next to him. Suddenly, I felt something cold and long pressed against my neck. I was forced to walk out of my hiding place, towards the middle of the room. I glanced up to see one of the metal men had it's arm around me. " Push the button and she dies! " It screeched at the man. " NO! " He yelled, swirling around to face me. _

_" She's innocent! Don't bring her into this! "_

_I was then pushed into a laboratory bed, and strapped into it. " You will be upgraded! " Another metal guy said. _

_" Let her go. " the man said, gritting his teeth, before he jumped over to me and help up a metal tube that buzzed and then the straps on my wrists and ankles released. " Run, Talia! " he yelled, while taking off in the direction of the door. I chased after him and asked,_

_" Who are you? And how do you know my name? " _

_He skidded to a stop with a rather confused look on his face. " You... don't know who I am? "_

_" No, that's why I asked. But of course, I randomly walk up to my mom and ask who she is, because I'm forgetful like that. "_

_" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Talia. " He said, placing his hands on my head, and knocking me out. When I woke up, I was back in my car, with Kylie and Mara._

_" Hello, sleepy. " Mara said, when she noticed I was awake._

_" Wha- How'd I get here? I was just- What was I doing? " I said, confused at my lack of memory._

_" You got so excited when you got your high score back that you banged your head and knocked yourself out. " Kylie explaned._

_" Huh. Oh well. " I said, ignoring the nagging feeling that I was forgetting something. I drove everyone back home, and went home to bed._

We ran into the arcade and as we approached the bathrooms, I hm'ed, suddenly remembering the mirror/door that had been hiding the bow tie man and the metal men. The Doctor then pulled out a box, that went ' ding ' in the direction of the Ladies' Room.

" What's that? " I asked, motioning towards the box.

" It's my timey-wimey detector. "

" O-kay... What's it do? "

" It goes ' ding ' when there's stuff. "

" Mm-hm. You just seem to get stranger and stranger the more I know you. "

" That's me all right! " He said, running into the bathroom. I followed him in, and while several women ran screaming out, he started scanning everything in sight. I walked over to the mirror and opened it, and tapped on his shoulder. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned around and when he saw the door, he said, " Oh. I knew that was there. " We walked down the tunnel, and it looked the same as it had all those months ago. But when we walked through the doorway, it was completely different then I remembered. The walls were a beautiful golden color, and the floor was a silver linoleum. Lining the walls were tons of Diale- Daleks, in all different hues. I saw red, white, blue and yellow Daleks. But they were mostly silver or gold.

" They're everywhere! I thought there was only one! " I cried out.

" It would seem I was wrong. " He whispered.

" DOCTOR! " one of the Daleks shouted. " YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! "


	9. Chapter 9

" Wellllll, I wouldn't say that. " the Doctor calmly said, while reaching into his coat pocket for his screwdriver.

" YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! " the Dalek screeched again.

" Nope! " The Doctor said, flipping his sonic out, causing the Dalek to spin, around and around. He then told me to run, and so I did. I ran, not thinking about anything else. I just ran.

When I got outside, I searched for the Doctor. He wasn't anywhere in sight. " He wouldn't have, would he've? " I questioned. He must have stayed in there. ' I have to get him out of there! ' I thought, my head swelling with worry.

" DOCTOR! " I yelled. I started to run back towards the building, but it exploded before I could get there. " No. " I breathed, shocked that this could have happened. I raced back to the flaming rubble that was once George's Arcade. I dug through the remains of several Daleks, searching for any sign that he was alive. All I found was a piece of his trench coat. As I held it in my hands, I let the tears stream down my face.

A while later the fire trucks and a group called Unit got here, and the firemen went to put out the fire, while someone from Unit questioned me.

" Hello. I'm Martha. May I ask how this happened? " someone asked me.

" Hm? " I mumbled, still in shock from it all.

" How did this happen, miss? " Martha asked.

" I was here, with a strange man. He- " my voice started to crack. " He called himself the Doctor, and he sacrificed his life for me. " I started to cry again.

" The Doctor died? " Martha sounded shocked. " And, you didn't see any golden light, by any chance, did you? " She questioned, sounding a little worried.

" No, I didn't. And all I found was this. " I said, holding up the piece of trench coat I had found.

" I see. " She started to cry a bit too.

" Did you know him? " Now it was my turn to question.

" I traveled with him a while back. "

" Oh. "

When I went home that evening, I washed the bit of coat, and framed it, putting it on the wall. I put a note in the frame that said," 2/4/12 The day the Doctor died. Loved by many, friend of all. We will always miss you, Doctor. "

I went to bed that night, still crying.

" How could you do this to me? " I asked, before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Three years later:

I walked down the hallway, grabbed my keys and sipped my coffee as I got ready to head to my new job at Unit. I had become good friends with Martha, and she offered me a job. When I passed the Doctor's memorial sign, I gave him a moment of silence. I then continued on to my car.

WhooshWhooshWhoosh

' It couldn't be, could it? ' I raced out the door, and saw the TARDIS materializing in the street. I ran as fast as I could into it.

" Where the hell have you been all these years? " I screamed.

The man with the bow tie from almost 4 years ago walked out from behind the console.

" Talia! It's so good to see you! "

" You! You never answered my question! But first, who are you, and what have you done to the TARDIS? " The interior of her no longer had the coral-like support beams, instead it had straight metal rods. Instead of the golden circles I was used to, the walls were silver, and had lights lining the tops. In the center, where the round control panel should be, there was hexagon, and in the middle of that, in place of the blue tube, there was a clear tube, with several teal lights inside of it.

" Why, I'm the Doctor! " the man said.

" No you're not. The Doctor died 3 years ago. "

" No really! This is me! You see, I can do this thing, where when I'm about to die, I can change my body, regenerate, and avoid death. "

" So, you're telling me, that YOU are my dead friend from 3 years ago? "

" Yup! "

" Okay, tell me something a random person shouldn't know. "

" Let's see, I know that when you first met me, you thought you were dreaming, so you pinched yourself. You then thought that you were going insane. Oh, and you owe me a dollar. "

" Doctor! " I whispered. " It is you! " I ran over to him, and gave him a great big bear hug. " But how did you survive that? "

" Well, you see, I called the TARDIS just in the nick of time, and she dematerialized before it all exploded. But I had to change because a Dalek shot me right as I got in. Wait, did you say 3 years ago? "

" Yes. You abandoned me! I thought you were dead! " I was practically shouting at him. He sighed as he started to wring his hands nervously.

" She doesn't always send me to the correct time... Anyway, would you like to go on another adventure? "

" That was three years ago! I've moved on with my life now. I've finished school and I have a job! What makes you think that I'll drop everything and run away with you? "

" Think of the thrill! Think of the excitement! We'll be going places you can't possibly imagine! C'mon, at least one trip? "

" Fine. ONE trip. But you have to make sure to take me back to this exact time and place. "

" HOORAY! " the Doctor shouted, as he ran around the TARDIS, switching switches, and dialling dials.

When we landed, the Doctor ran outside, and I chased after him.

" So, where are we this time? " I asked as I looked around. Everywhere I looked, I saw crystals. The grass was made of greenish crystals, the dirt was made of ground up brown crystals, and the flowers were a beautiful pink, with yellow centers. But strangest of all, were the people. They were made of crystals as well. Some were blue, some were red, and some were purple. Their heads were full of, what looked to be, spiky hair of the corresponding colors. We were on a hill, overlooking a shiny village, and I saw little tiny glimmers running around in the streets, which must be the inhabitants.

" We are on the planet Żafflentörp, home to the Żaffleöneöns. "

" Well it's gorgeous! " I said, picking a flower and tucking it behind my ear.

" You want to explore? " he asked.

" Of course! "

" GERONIMO! " he shouted, as we ran towards the village.


	11. Chapter 11

We were walking through the shops in the market of the Żafflentörpen village, and the Doctor said I could pick something out, as a souvenir of my last trip. When he said last trip, he pointed out the fact that he used air quotes.

Most of the objects were boring, like coffee mugs that said ' I've been to Żafflentörp! ' and other things that only your mother-in-law would buy, and then she'd give it to you, as a crappy Christmas present. A few stores were interesting, like the shop with the jewelled gowns. I tried on a few, but the dresses didn't look good on me, so I had to put them back.

Then there was the portev-blowing place. The Doctor had explained to me that it was like glass-blowing, but a lot more complicated then that. The things that the portev was being blown into were a bit too strange, even for me. I saw one that had been blown into a horrible creature that would give little kids nightmares.

As we passed several more stores with coffee mugs, I saw a jewelry & piercing store.

" Oooo! Doctor, can we go in there? " I said, pointing towards the building.

" Why not? I need a new nose ring anyway. " He said, fiddling with his nose. I looked at him, horrified that he had a nose piercing at one point.

" I kid! " He said, holding his hands in a sign of peace. Suddenly, I had a great idea.

" Are you sure? I think you'd look great with a nose ring. " Now it was his turn to look horrified. " C'mon, I'm sure they'll give you one right now! " I said, grabbing his wrist and yanking him into the store.

" Hello? " I said, looking around for an employee. A cheery cashier greeted me.

" Hi! And welcome to Shirz and Cowwel's! How may I help you? " she asked.

" This man here wants a nose piercing. " The Doctor started to protest, but I cut him off.

" And he's been forced into saying that he doesn't want one, so no matter what he says, he does, indeed, want a nose ring. " She obviously didn't believe me, but she shrugged and took the Doctor over to a chair, and made him sit down.

" What color would you like, sir? " she said, motioning to an array of piercings.

" None! I don't want any at all! " the Doctor shouted, and he hopped up to run out of the store, but she grabbed him, and strapped him into the chair.

" Sir, please. This will be faster if you just cooperate. " She turned to me. " Do you know what color he'd want? "

I ' hm'ed ' while I looked at the available piercings.

" I think he'd like this one. " I said, pointing at a hot pink ring. She pulled out one from a drawer, and hooked it into a machine. She then held it to his nose, and pulled the trigger.

I could've sworn that the entire village heard his scream of pain. Apparently, Żafflentörpen piercings really, really hurt.

" Owwwww. Ma node. " The Doctor said, rubbing his nose, as we walked out of the store. I took a picture of him with my phone, and set it to be my lock screen. He then pulled out the ring, and threw it in a trash can.

" I can't believe you did that. " he complained.

" Well you started it! " I ran down the streets, as he tried to catch me.

" I've got you, Talia Roberts! " he yelled, as he grabbed hold of my jacket.

" No you don't! " I said, slipping out of it, and running towards a grassy place. He chased after me, and as we approached the spot, he tackled me, sending me toppling onto the grass. We sat up, laughing so loud and long that people started to stare, but I didn't care. I was having a good time with my friend, the Doctor.


	12. Chapter 12

We continued to browse, and we passed several more coffee mugs before I went into an antiques shop, while the Doctor went into a car show. It had time machines and spaceships instead of cars, though. I looked at several jeweled plates, before I saw a beautiful necklace. It had a gold chain with a pendant hanging from it. The pendant had frilly, lacy edges, and in the center was a fiery opal. Around the opal were several tiny diamonds. On the back, in spidery handwriting, were the letters ' T.R. ' I held the necklace up to me, and I gasped at how well it went with my fair skin, golden hair, and green eyes. _' It's like it was made for me. ' _I thought.

I went up to the register and bought it using the money that the Doctor had given me. The cashier wrapped it in a box, taped it up, and handed it to me, along with my change.

I walked out to go find the Doctor, and I found him waiting for me outside the car show.

" Find anything good? " He asked, nodding his head towards the box.

" I bought this really pretty necklace. " I said, as I scraped off the tape, and held it up so he could see.

" Here, let me help. " He said, as he reached for the clasp, then hooked it around my neck. " There we go! "

**_BANG!_**

We heard what sounded like a gun shot.

" What was that? " I asked the Doctor, a little panicked.

" It sounded like a Photon-Z-27 blaster ray. Those are illegal in every high-ranking planet! "

We raced towards a dark alley, where the shot had sounded from.

" Why does it always have to be a creepy alleyway? " I asked the air. " _Actually, I rather like it. " _said a voice in my head. I ignored it, as the Doctor and I walked over to the body. It looked to be a purple girl of medium height, with bright red hair-crystals. She was oozing black blood from where she was shot, and she was groaning in pain.

" Doctor, we have to help her! " I said, while the voice said," _No we don't. She was going to die eventually. "_

_" _You're right. " he said, as he examined her wound. " We can't move her without hurting her more, so I'll go get a doctor. " He ran into the street, while I stayed to comfort her.

" Don't worry. The Doctor is getting someone to help you. It's going to be fine. " I said, as I took her hand. She looked straight into my eyes, and she said a few disturbing words I will never forget.

" You will never be free again. You will always be haunted by what you will do. " I stared at her now cold, lifeless body, wondering what I was going to do. I set her hand down, and stood up, right as the Doctor arrived, with a cat-like nurse.

" She's dead. " I said, in an emotionless voice. The Doctor looked devastated, while the nurse left, saying that she guessed she was no longer needed. I then began to chuckle malevolently, and he looked at me, with the strangest look on his face. It was a mixture of worry, and a look you see on your parent's faces when you scrape your knee, or when you crash a car.

" Talia... What's wrong? " he asked. I tried to tell him that I didn't know, but a voice unlike my own spoke instead.

" Talia is no longer here, Doctor. " It spat. " _My _name is Zatarra. "


	13. Chapter 13

Doctor's POV

" WHAT!? " I yelled.

" I said, my name is Zatarra. " Talia replied. She had cold, soulless, black eyes instead of her normal green ones, so I knew something was wrong. That, and she called herself Zatarra.

" Who are you, and what have you done to Talia? " I asked, worried about her.

" I am Princess Zatarra from the year 163,452, and I was banished into this necklace. Now that I have been released, Talia is stuck in here. " She said, fingering the necklace.

" What were you banished for? "

" Witchcraft. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS! " She yelled, and I was flung back into the wall. She ran out of the alley, and I tried to chase after her, but she had broken several of my ribs from the impact. I managed to wrap them up with my jacket, and hobble back to the TARDIS, and I had her fix the ribs up. I sat there, leaning on the railing, trying to find a way to save Talia.

" If I could force Zatarra back into the necklace, Talia should come out... " I said aloud.

Zatarra's POV

' It's so good to be free! ' I thought, as I looked down at my new body. ' But I'm going to need some new clothes. '

I ran into the nearest clothes shop, and shot the cashier with a gun I had ' acquired '. I looked at all the racks of clothes, and decided on a black cut-off V-neck shirt, with a pair of black leather jeggings, black heels, and two gold hoops.

" Much better. "

I walked to the car show, and ' borrowed ' a type 12 TARDIS. Unlike the type 40 that the Doctor had, this one was completely thought run, with no buttons of any kind. For example, if you wanted a bedroom, the type 12 would turn the inside into a bedroom and If you wanted a garden, it would turn into a garden, etc. And _my _Chameleon Circuit actually worked.

I thought about going back to Earth, and conquering it. I imagined flying to the 1900's, when it would be easiest, and he ( the TARDIS ) flew me there. I prepared myself by gathering an arsenal of weapons, basic things like partical blasters, and stepped out into Buckingham Palace. Two guards halted me,and asked what my business here was. I shot them.

" My business," I said, as I stepped over the bodies," Is to rule the Earth. "

I looked back at my TARDIS, and of all things, it was a blue police box.

" You better not break. " I growled at it. In response, I got a series of _beep_s and _whoosh_es.

I ran up to the throne room, shooting guards left and right. I pushed open the doors, and aimed my gun at the Queen.

" Hands up, Queeny. " I said, shooting off a warning shot behind her. What she did next I didn't expect.


	14. Chapter 14

The Queen stood up, a bit too calmly for my taste, and shape-shifted into a werewolf! She lunged at me, smacking the gun out of my hand. I pulled out one of the partical blasters, and shot her right thigh. I heard a sickening ' _crack' _meaning I had broken her bone, and I shot her left thigh, which produced another crack.

She fell down and curled up, shifting back into her human form, while giving me a pitiful look. I shot her heart, and she died. A few guards came racing in, and glanced at her, before aiming their muskets at me. I turned to face them and said,

" Take me to your leader. Oh wait, that's right. You can't because **she's dead**. " I said coldly.

One of the guards raced over to her, feeling her heart. The other guards looked at him, with a expression meaning,' Well? Is she dead? ' and the first guard confirmed it with a nod.

" How dare you kill our Queen! " the third guard yelled at me. I put my finger to my lips and shushed him, saying,

" It's okay. I'll be your new leader! "

All four of the guards looked at me with a horrified look, probably because they couldn't imagine their Queen's killer ruling England, but I ignored it. I shot them. After all, I can't have any witness'! I ran back to my TARDIS, and used the Chameleon Mask, ( which is like the Chameleon Arch, except it just changes your appearance. ) to change my appearance to match the Queen's.

I changed into something more appropriate, and walked back to the throne room, cleaned up the Queen's- or should I say, _ex-queen's _body, seated myself on the throne, and waited for the guards to come streaming in.

**Doctor's POV**

I had it! I knew how to fix Talia!

I spun around the TARDIS' control panel and started scanning to find where Zatarra had gone.

" 1912. Why'd she go there? "

I pushed random buttons and the ' _woosh_ _woosh woosh_ ' -ing started. When I landed, I saw another police box.

" Well that's going to be confusing. "

I noticed that several guards were lying dead on the ground. They appeared to have been shot by a partical blaster. I stepped over them as I thought about what I would have done, had I been in Zatarra's shoes.

I rushed to the throne room doors and got stopped by some more, live, guards.

" Sir, the Queen will not be seeing anyone at the moment after all she's been through. " I flashed my psychic paper at him, and he said," I'm so sorry Sir! " as he let me through, I peeked at my paper to see that he thought I was the Pope.

When I entered the throne room, I saw the Queen sitting on her throne, and dozens of guards surrounding her. Several servants were scrubbing crimson stains on the ground. I scratched my head wondering where Zatarra had gone. When the Queen saw me, she had a mild look of surprise on her face but it lasted for only a second before she regained her regal posture.

I took a deep bow and spoke.

" Your Majesty, have you seen anything unusual? "

She shooed away her guards, who gave her a hard time about it, before she answered.

" Other then the attempt on my life this afternoon, no. "

' That must have been Zatarra! ' I thought. I continued to question her.

" Who took the attempt? Can you describe her? "

" She was about five and a half feet, with golden hair that went to her waist, peircing green eyes, and sharp features. She wore all black. "

' Yup. That's her. ' I thought. " Can you describe the attack? "

" Well, I'm still a bit shaken... But I suppose I can try. I was sitting here on my throne when I heard several shots fired off. A few of my guards went to check it out, but they never came back. That's when she broke in through the doors. She shot all of my remaining guards with a strange gun-like thing, then aimed it at me. She said, ' Hands up, Queeny! ' before shooting me and running off. Thankfully she missed, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here. "

" I see. Thank you for your time. " I bowed again before backing out of the room. As I walked back to my TARDIS, I couldn't help but wonder about Zatarra missing the Queen. That didn't sound like something that would happen...


	15. Chapter 15

**Zatarra's POV**

I snickered, knowing I had just fooled the Doctor. I thought it would have been a bit harder, but, as the old Earth saying goes, I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I turned to my advisor, and told him that I wanted to be the next Holy Roman Emperor.

" But your Majesty! " he protested. " No one will take you seriously if you call yourself that! "

" Just make plans to take over the world. " I hissed at him, and he shrank away to do my bidding.

**Doctor's POV**

I walked down the corridor to my TARDIS, I noticed the other police box again.

" Now where did I park her? "

I chose the one on the left, because you should always turn left, but when I opened it up, I knew something was wrong.

For starters, it was only slightly bigger on the inside. For another, it was a newer model. A type 12, I think. And lastly, it wasn't mine! It had Zatarra's imprint on it.

' That means that Zatarra really IS here! ' I thought. I noticed that the Chameleon Mask projector, which is a feature in all the type 12's, had been recently used. I swung it around and scanned it to find out who she was impersonating, and I was shocked to find out who.

" She's impersonating the _Queen_? " I shouted. " That's going to make things a little bit more difficult. "

I switched off the mask and stopped the signal it was giving off, so that I could sonic Zatarra and force her back to looking like Talia. Then I ducked into my TARDIS and grabbed my transspition ray, which, unfortunately, is rather bulky. It's a large gun-like ray that dissolves anything silver in it's beam when it's fired. I strapped it to the front of my chest, and ran back to the throne room.

" ZATTARA! " I yelled, as I burst through the doors. She started clapping.

" So you've finally figured out who I am. Bravo! "

" I'll give you two options. One, willing release Talia and I'll try to find a body for you, and I'll get you help. "

" HELP? I don't **need** help! " she roared, gripping the arms of the throne tightly. I raised an eyebrow then I continued.

" Or I could fire of this baby here and destroy your necklace. If I'm correct, then you're still linked to that necklace. "

She let down her guard for just a moment, and I saw a flash of fear before she got herself back together.

" Well you aren't correct. I just have gotten... attached, so to speak, to it. "

" Then you won't mind if I shoot it? "

" YES I MIND! " she cleared her throat. " I mean, wouldn't you be worried about Talia? "

" What do you mean? " I said, stalling just a little longer.

" Well, she's linked to the necklace. "

" No she's not. I've been scanning you, and the necklace, and if I were to destroy it, she'd be set free. " I said as I fired the ray, hitting the necklace. It started glowing with a blue-white light, before it shattered. Zatarra breathed out a mist of the same color, and I trapped the mist in a jar before she could find another host. The mist was Zatarra's essence. Talia slumped down, as she changed back to how she normally looked. I caught her before she fell out of the throne and picked her up. I carried her back to my TARDIS, telling the guards to work something out, after they questioned me about needed a new queen.

I took her to the bedroom that Sexy had made for her, and laid her down in the bed, then I wandered off to find the kitchen and make some tea for when she woke up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Talia's POV**

I woke up with a throbbing headache. What happened? The last thing I remember was when I was showing the Doctor my necklace.. I looked around, hoping I could figure out where I was. I was in a smallish room, on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. There was a door on the wall in front of me. I tried to run over to it, but after a few wobbly steps, I collapsed. I tried to hold myself up by grabbing a nearby table, but all I managed to do was knock a vase to the floor, which broke into a million pieces.

I heard footsteps pounding outside of the door, and I looked up at the door. It swung open, and the Doctor came running in. He hoisted me up, and helped me to walk. As we walked I asked,

" Doctor, what happened? "

" Well, I don't mean to alarm you, but... " he took a deep breath before speaking so fast I had trouble keeping up. " When you wore the necklace that you bought from Żafflentörp it released the evil spirt of a banished witch who took over your body stole a TARDIS killed the queen and tried to take over Earth. "

I stood there, shocked, and slightly mad that I had to buy the stupid necklace in the first place. ' I don't want any more to do with any thing weird ' I thought.

" Doctor? "

" Yes? "

" Do you think that you could manage to fly the TARDIS back to my home? I think I'm done with aliens for a while... "

He looked a little disappointed, before nodding. I pulled away, now that I could walk, and followed him to the console room. He flipped a few switches and then we were off. When we landed, I walked over to the doors, and glanced back at him.

" Goodbye Talia. "

I stepped out the TARDIS and turned around to watch it fading away.

" Goodbye, Doctor... "

**THE END**


End file.
